Articles of apparel can include, for example, shirts, shorts, pants, jackets, hats, or caps, or to make uppers for articles of footwear, such as running, training, jogging, hiking, walking, volleyball, handball, tennis, lacrosse, basketball shoes, and other similar articles of footwear, as well as to make other articles such as backpacks or tents. Articles of apparel may be made of a woven or nonwoven fabric, or of a mesh material, or may be made of leather, synthetic leather, or of plastic materials. Articles of apparel may have items such as emblems or logos on the sleeves, torso, pants leg, or other portions of the article of apparel. Articles of apparel may also have abrasion-resistant, water-resistant, or protective layers at, for example, the elbows, the shoulders, and/or the knees.
Articles of footwear can generally be described as having two primary elements: an upper for enclosing the wearer's foot and a sole structure attached to the upper. The upper generally extends over the toe and instep areas of the foot, along the medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around the back of the heel. The upper may be made from a woven or nonwoven fabric, a knitted fabric, mesh fabric, natural leather, synthetic leather, rubber, and/or from one or more polymers or foam or from other materials. Articles of footwear may also carry items such as emblems or logos, or have abrasion-resistant, water-resistant, or protective layers in various regions of the upper.